User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Thanos (Actual Composite)
Summary Thanos is one of Marvel's most famous supervillains. He was an eternal from the planet Titan who is famous for trying to commit death on a multiversal scale. He is also represented in other Marvel media, like the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Ultimate Comics imprint and the Avengers Assemble series Powers and Stats Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Fusionism, Petrification (Petrified Drax until he left), Invisibility, Telekinesis, Tier: Likely 1-A Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years old Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1 & Formerly Type 5), Enhanced Senses (Likely detected & caught a rock being thrown at him without looking at it. Identified a Skrull being turned into another alien. Smelled Pip the Troll leaving his Sanctuary), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Had a mind war with Moondragon and won. Destroyed Pit the Troll's mind. Mind controlled the Hulk), Perception Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Via Mind-Sync Time-Warp; Can alter the perception of others, attempting to drive them mad and make their minds his slaves), Magic, Hacking (Casually jamed Shi'ar's sophisticated interstellar networks), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Could completely stop Mjolnir being thrown at him by unknown means, Forcefield Creation (Has technology that allows him to activate invisible, normal or 3 personal forcefields. On his own able to use a forcefield around himself and on other things to keep them from others), Summoning, Astral Projection, Petrification (Once petrified a Skrull, killing him), Curse Manipulation (Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Flight (Can fly on his own), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing (Healed a cleric), Portal Creation (Created a portal that allowed him to travel to another point of existence), Stealth Mastery (Demonstrated here. His armor also has a cloaking device), Sealing (Attempted to seal Odin), Matter Manipulation and Energy Manipulation on a much greater level, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can twist space), Status Effect Inducement (Can incapacitate others with energy and has "the power to imprison all his foes with the slightlest thought"), Soul Manipulation (His very soul was also turned into the universe), Absorption (Initially believed to have drained the cube's power for himself, later stated to be still drawing power from it, constantly), Non-Corporeality (Left his physical body), Cosmic Awareness (Could sense where others were despite not being visibly with them), Plant Manipulation (Controlled the limbs of trees to attack and restrain others), Memory Manipulation (Restored the full memory of Drax), Fire Manipulation (Shown here), Telekinesis (Shown here), Homing Attack (Shown here), Age Manipulation (Attempted to age Captain Marvel to death), Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; Whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will be cascades over the user), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Shown here, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, Resurrection of others, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life. Eliminated half of the universe), Deconstruction (Turned half of the universe's population into dust), Can turn others Intangible, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill), frooze Earth's defenders in time), Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, Turned metal and concrete into demon-like creatures to attack his foes, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm abstract entities), (The Cosmic Cube gave him a very limited experience manipulating facets of the divine, and the Infinity Gauntlet only gave him external control of his powers, with the Heart, he's "all that was and subservient of none"), Acausality (Type 1. Gained his power because of Akhenaten's advent and the Celestial Order, [https://imgur.com/a/aj1tIjO whom he eradicated any trace of their existence by traveling back in time and killing them before almost every event in Marvel: The End]. Unaffected after making time and space no longer exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly for his body. Lost his corporeality and reappeared briefly afterward, although the practicality of this is unexplored given his omnipresence), Cosmic Awareness (Could have sensed the Living Tribunal's meeting of cosmic powerhouses but didn't due to being engrossed in reveling in his newfound power. His awareness continued to expand beyond the material and the abstract into realms he never suspected even existed), Time Travel & Teleportation (Went to the 1334 B.C. in Egypt from space to kill Akhenaten, then two thousand years before the latter's existence to kill the Celestial Order, just as a precaution), Portal Creation & Technology Manipulation (Shown here), Vibration Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Disease Manipulation and Healing (Beyond the material and the abstract there are universal vibratory patterns that are said by Thanos to be "heavenly laws written in the ether", "luminous weaves" and "the order that holds off the chaos and the void"; They were twisted & perverted, by trying to fix them, Thanos' every effort initially only worsened the situation. Later healed this Astral Cancer from the universe at the cost of his own life), Size Manipulation, Transformation, & BFR (Made himself bigger and vanished Eternity, Can become the universe itself), [[Absorption] and Existence Erasure (everyone and everything in the universe into his being, making time and space no longer exist. Said that their very existence was by his whim), Causality Manipulation (Minted a universe where certain events didn't happen in its past), Possibly Extrasensory Perception (Assuming this aren't things he actively decided to manifest on himself, Thanos should have the same abilities as the former was empowered by some of the Heart's power, Akhenaten detected Horus using clairvoyance to spy him and knew that gods were watching him, as well as where they were), Has access to all the abilities of the Infinity Gauntlet and the Cosmic Cube |-|Resistances= Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (While having the Mind Gem, Moondragon was unable to read his mind), Black Holes (Survived being sucked inside a miniature black hole that collapsed on itself) & Hellfire Manipulation (Withstood an explosion of Hellfire from Cosmic Ghost Rider), Resistance to Information Analysis & Cosmic Awareness (Thanos' technologies couldn't permanently detect his unique energy emanations before his approach to Earth, Reed Richards' technologies couldn't know what he was on that moment and Abstracts such as Master Order, Lord Chaos, Infinity and Eternity could not detect the cause of the perilous imbalance in the cosmic flow made by him, the latter stating that this to be a "truth hidden from the least to the greatest of all beings", possibly indicating that The Living Tribunal was unaware of this as well. After his advent Infinity and Eternity were "blind", only limited to gaze upon the here and now as opposed to all time and space), scientific & natural laws, Radiation & Limited Sleep Inducement (Wasn't harmed by the Infinity Gauntlet, which is capable of emitting enough gamma radiation to light up a whole continent, also struggled when Mantis tried to put him to sleep, although he was eventually put to sleep) Category:Blog posts